The present invention relates to an occupant leg protection system for protecting a leg of an occupant in the event of a car crash, and more specifically, relates to a driver leg protection system.
A conventional occupant leg protection system includes a casing provided on a backside of an interior panel in front of a seat, an airbag housed in the casing, and a gas generator for inflating the airbag. In the event of a car crash, the gas generator generates gas, and the gas is supplied to the airbag. The airbag is inflated between the interior panel and a leg of an occupant, so that the occupant's leg is protected.
With reference to FIG. 4, an example of the conventional driver leg protection system will be described. A steering column 1 holds an outer circumference of a steering shaft 3 having a steering wheel 2 at an end thereof. An upper bracket 4 and a lower bracket 5 support the steering column 1 at upper and lower portions thereof in an axial direction.
The upper bracket 4 is fixed to the upper portion of the steering column 1 and supports the upper portion of the steering column 1 such that a flange 4a at an upper end thereof is connected to an upper hanger 7 of a reinforcement member 8 with a bolt. The lower bracket 5 is connected to the lower portion of the steering column 1 and supports the lower portion of the steering column 1 such that the lower bracket 5 is mounted to a vehicle body 6 with a lower hanger 10.
A column shock absorber 11 is provided between the lower bracket 5 and the upper bracket 4 for absorbing a relative displacement between the upper bracket 4 and the lower bracket 5 due to a deformation of the vehicle body 6 when the vehicle is involved in a front collision. The column shock absorber 11 absorbs the displacement of the lower bracket 5 supporting the lower portion of the steering column 1 toward a rear of the vehicle when the vehicle receives a force from the front. The column shock absorber 11 also absorbs the displacement of the upper bracket 4 supporting the upper portion of the steering column 1 toward a front of the vehicle when an occupant collides with the steering wheel 2.
An occupant leg protection system 20 is mounted below the steering column 1. An occupant leg protection system arranged below the steering column 1 has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 09-123862. The occupant leg protection system 20 is arranged at a backside of an under panel 22 serving as an interior panel. An airbag 21 is inflated along a front surface of the under panel 22 as indicated by a phantom line to receive a leg of the occupant L.
In a vehicle having the conventional driver leg protection system, it is necessary to provide an appropriate space d between the occupant leg protection system 20 and the steering column 1. With this space, the under panel 22 can retract when the occupant's leg L collides with the airbag 21 and the airbag 21 pushes the under panel 22. Also, it is possible to avoid interference between the occupant leg protection system 20 and the steering column 1 when the steering column 1 retracts so as to compress the column shock absorber 11.
In order to ensure the space d, the occupant leg protection system 20 needs to be arranged considerably below the steering column 1. When a gas generator 25 projects from a backside of the occupant leg protection system 20 vertically below the steering column 1, it is necessary to arrange the occupant leg protection system 20 to accommodate the projection.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an occupant leg protection system arranged at a higher location, or closer to the steering column as opposed to the conventional system.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.